Disney's Samrella 2017 Style
Cast * Young Cinderella - Missy * Cinderella - Sam Sparks * Prince Charming - Flint Lockwood * The Fairly Godmother - Ms. Keane * Jaq - Sonic The Hedgehog * Gus - Zig * Lady Tremaine - Miss Heinous * Lucifer - Captain Tim * The King - Lord Starchbottom * The Grand Duke - Armando * Young Anastasia - Ami Onuki * Adult Anastasia Tremaine - Mavis * Young Drizella Tremaine - Yumi Yoshimura * Adult Drizella Tremaine - Teodora Villavicencio * Bruno - Rainbow Dash * Major - Aladar * The Main Birds - Buff Frog's tadpoles * Mary - Amy Rose * Perla - Ketta * Suzy - Sylvia * The Footman - Soos Ramirez * Cinderella's Father - Raoul * Bruno as Footman - Uncle Grandpa * Major as Coachman - Katz * The Guards - Masterson Flowershirt The Captain Benny Svetlana Goofball John Mcgee Ryder Slick Shady Bad Cowboys and Orderlies Gallery FindingEmo00041.jpg Sam Sparks.png Flint Lockwood.png Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-twas-the-fight-before-christmas-5.32.jpg Sonic's smile.png Zig zigandsharko.jpg Miss Heinous.png The fake Captain Tim.png Lord-starchbottom-the-7d-9.jpg Armando.png 1257603262761 f.jpg Mavis 1349511521.jpg 1243502677797 f.jpg Teodora by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dc9i3lk.jpg CharacterPageAvatar MLP rainbowdash.png Aladar.jpg S2E11 Tadpoles stand and look up at their father.png Amy rose sonic x-1-.jpg Ketta.PNG S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg Soos.jpg Raoul from A Monster in Paris.png Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png Katz.png Screenshot 4867.png 3434596266.jpg Benny by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dcobaqe.jpg Svetlana-ratz-2.83.jpg Goofball John Mcgee.jpg Ryder-wander-over-yonder-81.1.jpg Screenshot 20180722 103252.png Screenshot 20180722 103317.png Screenshot 20180722 223959.png Story Voice Casts * Amy Poehler as Samrella * Bill Hader as Prince Flint * Jennifer Hale as Fairy Godmother Keane * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic * Saif Ali Khan as Zig * Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Tremaine * Dee Bradley Baker as Tim * Paul Rugg as King Starchbottom * Alessandro Juliani as The Grand Armando * Mayte Cordeiro as Teodora Tremaine * Selena Gomez as Mavis Tremaine * Cindy Robinson as Amy * Kari Wahlgren as Ketta * April Winchell as Sylvia Trailer/Transcript Scenes * Samrella Part 1 - Opening Credits * Samrella Part 2 - Once Upon a Time * Samrella Part 3 - A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes * Samrella Part 4 - 'New Hyena in the House'/Captain Tim * Samrella Part 5 - Tim Picks on Rainbow Dash/Breakfast Time/Getting Tim Out of the Way * Samrella Part 6 - Tim Tries to Get Zig * Samrella Part 7 - Sam and Heinous' Conversation * Samrella Part 8 - At the Castle/King Starchbottom's Problems * Samrella Part 9 - Sing, Sweet Nightingale/A Message from the King * Samrella Part 10 - The Work Song * Samrella Part 11 - Stealing/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes * Samrella Part 12 - Sam's Surprise/You Little Thief * Samrella Part 13 - Fairy Godmother Keane/Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo * Samrella Part 14 - At the Ball/So This is Love/Late at Midnight * Samrella Part 15 - King Starchbottom and Armando's Conversation * Samrella Part 16 - Hildy's Important News/Heinous Locks Sam * Samrella Part 17 - Sonic and Zig Gets the Key * Samrella Part 18 - Captain Tim Attacks * Samrella Part 19 - Sam Tries on the Slipper/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes Final * Samrella Part 20 - End Credits Dram Is a Wish Your Heart Makes Disney ChannelCategory:Cinderella Movie Spoofs Category:Cinderella Movies